


my words are yours

by punkwildebeest



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista John Laurens, I attempt banter, I don't even know anymore, I've read this many times wondering if that's how humans talk, M/M, Not to worry, Thomas is so background right now he's not even mentioned, do they swear?, i decided it's NOT general audiences and now it's teens and up, is it general audiences if they swear?, probably it's my fic after all, so don't let me catch you being like eight and reading this, still there is not gonna be any smut I'm useless at smut, we'll have some jeffershit content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkwildebeest/pseuds/punkwildebeest
Summary: Having Laf as a roommate was great. Well, until it was a bit much for Alex. Then, he usually escaped to his currently favourite coffee shop, at least so he wouldn't misdirect his anger to his amazing roommate who really was just very cuddly.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I actually post anything here so HI. i wish it was my first fic though. let's say I have a dark past. darker than writing fic about the first american treasury secretary and his lowkey communist boyfriend? well, when you put it that way, no

Deadlines are gonna be my downfall.

 

If I don’t turn this in today I _will_ be fired, but hey, at least I might have time to write something that doesn’t leave me braindead!

 

But I need this job, so I suck it up and open my laptop. At least I managed to do the research the other day.

 

So yeah, maybe writing all of these articles isn’t the most exciting job in the world. Or the one that pays more. But at least it gets my name out there, next to some pretty good articles, if I do say so myself. And I have freedom to yell at my boss without her ever knowing about it, from the comfort of my sofa and a muted phone call.

 

To be fair, though, she has more pressure on her than I do. And she knows what she’s doing, unlike _her_ boss.

 

“Alex?” Well, I better abandon any hope of getting any writing done for a bit.

 

“In here, Laf!”, I yell. “I’m trying to work, though, so please leave me alone!”

 

And obviously it’s too late and he’s already in here.

 

“You work too much.” he says with a grin.

 

“I don’t work enough”. I exhale, shoulders tense.

 

“You need to relax or you won’t be able to write at all!” He’s right and I know it.

 

“I need to write now though!” Now he sighs, turns me around so I’m facing him (damn his physical superiority) and smiles softly.

 

“Five minute tea break?”

 

“Please.”


	2. Of findings and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets John yay

ALEX POV

I don’t know what I’d do without coffee shops. They’re nice, and relaxing, coffee is readily available, and, best feature yet, Laf doesn’t know which one I go to so he can’t come to bother me. 

So obviously I was devastated when he found me at my favourite one. Now I can’t ever go back there.

I love him, really, I do! I don’t know where I’d be without him! He just has issues with personal space. And boundaries. I think the French are so stuck up that when he got here he made it his mission to really test the limits of how far can he go before I tell him off.

Most of the time I don’t mind it, but while I’m writing I’m uncomfortable with people trying to read the unfinished piece, so him trying to put his head on my lap, or maybe my shoulder if it’s a “hugging from behind” kind of day, well I need to get out from time to time.

So here I am, searching the streets for another cozy and quiet coffee shop where I can work my ass off in peace. 

And not long after, there it is! I think Laffy won’t find this one anytime soon, it’s quite hidden. I save the location in my phone and go in, big smile in my face when the nice toasty scent expected hits me. Yes, this one will do.

JOHN POV

It’s been a quiet morning and I’m alone at work, busying away, when I hear someone come in. He’s a very handsome guy, a bit rugged, with a computer bag on his shoulder, probably coming here to study or something. Well, he’ll have to order something, right?

“What can I get you?” I ask sweetly. I find that I get better tips when I charm them, and well, I’m pretty charming.

“Coffee. Black, please.” Okay, tough guy. 

“Coming right up. You want anything with that? Maybe a croissant? You don’t seem like the donut type.” 

“I’d love a donut, actually.” 

ALEX POV

He smirks. I sit down and take out my laptop and start working on some article I need done for the end of the week. I don’t hate my job, but I hate my job. 

He brings me my coffee (black) and my donut (glazed) and I glance at his nametag. 

“Thanks, John” I smile up to him.

“You’re welcome, Alexander”. He grins, and I look at him, confused.

“How did yo-”

“It’s in your bag. For your computer, you know? “If found, return to Alexander Hamilton”. That’s hopeful, in this city.” 

“We all need a bit of hope. And a bit of sugar. To be honest I might have been trying to impress you when I ordered it black. But I’m committing to this now.” We laugh. That’s a very nice laugh. Can you tell I’m a writer, wow, I’m so poetic.

“You sure? I can definitely bring you some cream if you want. But I’ll understand if you want to stick to your aesthetic.”

“I’m gonna try and impress everyone with my black coffee, but thanks, really. Maybe next time.”

“The donut is a dead giveaway, though. Even though you just might be able to pull it off.”

“Some things are too good to give up.”

“If you think coffee isn’t worth it, you clearly haven’t tried my hazelnut mocha.”

“Wow. That sounds great, honestly. I might sacrifice the look for that.”

“Told you.”

“Yeah, you did. I really need to work now but I will for sure need one of those in the near future.”

“It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't do endings i'm so sorry


	3. Of hazelnut and cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time skip makes no sense and i'm so sorry. anyway alex is a mess and john less so

Walking to John’s coffee shop has become second nature, almost. I know the things that stay and the ones that change, and I smile at all of them.

 

When I enter, a soft, homey scent invades me. 

 

“I'm making cinnamon rolls!”

 

“They smell spectacular!”

 

“They better, I've been working in the damn things hours.”

 

“It definitely paid off.”

 

“You're having a good day, huh?”

 

“Why, yes. I feel inspired! And those will certainly improve on that. Food for the soul, I tell you.”

 

“Glad to help. I'm also having a good day!”

 

“Yeah? Some specific reason?”

 

“My friend broke up with his awful boyfriend. Those are for him, actually. As you said, some food for the soul”

 

“Ah, awful boyfriends. My roommate’s boyfriend is quite great, luckily. I can tell he’s happier.”

 

“That’s good, lucky him.”

 

“Yeah! And that’s such a nice thing to do! But-”

 

“Before you ask, yeah, you can have one. I’ll even give you a couple more for your roommate and his boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah? You’re the best, John!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“Not so much, today, but yes. Uh, can I have-”

 

“Hazelnut mocha, coming right up.”

 

“Let me repeat, you’re the best.”

 

With that, I sit down, ready and willing to get some work done. I swear, with the nice smell and the familiarity.... I let my mind wander while I type out this rather monotonous piece, and I think of cinnamon and hazelnut and coming home to a wide-eyed and smiling John. 

 

Soon, the dreaded article is done and in seconds I'm staring at a new blank page.

 

I don't even think about it, but my hands move like they haven't in a while, forming sentences and paragraphs.

 

I write about the shy leaves that were still falling and the people below them, I write about dirty streets and busy roads, I write about a busy boy with freckles across his face.

 

“What are you writing?”

 

“Uh, nothing! Ha, ha. Nothing.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oh yes definitely. Boring stuff. You know.”

 

“Okay… Anyway, the rolls have cooled. Here's yours!”

 

“Thank you! I'm actually done so I'll head home!”

 

“Oh, okay. Hey!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How about we hang out sometime and you tell me how liked them? Somewhere other than here?”

 

A blush suddenly explodes within my cheeks.

 

“Yeah, sure. I'd like that.”

 

“Okay, here, this is my number. Text me.”

 

And with that, he hurries back into the kitchen. A bit dazed, I gather my stuff and head home.

 

When I get there, Laf is on the couch, watching something on Netflix. He makes a surprised face.

 

“What are you doing here so early? I thought you’d be gone all morning.”

 

“I’m offended, are you saying you didn’t miss me?”

 

“Actually I was saying you’ve been spending more time at whatever coffee shop you’re holed up in now than here. So actually I do miss you, dumbass.”

 

“Sorry I’ve been-”

 

“Totally crushing on someone, yes, I know you, I know what you’re like when you’re crushing on someone. You get completely absorbed.”

 

“I do tend to do that, yes, I’m sorry, I’ll try to pay more attention. Hey can I gush to you?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“So today I got there and I finished my article that I had due I was like so what now and I did that thing where I just start writing. And I wrote about him. Like he was right there and I was writing about him and I didn’t even start by writing about him? I started with like how even though it’s January the leaves are still falling and some poetic bullshit like that, and somehow ended up talking about his freckles and how fucking pretty he is.”

 

“Wow. Can I read?”

 

“No. Anyway he asked me what I was writing about because obviously and I just stood there saying nothing, no, nope, and I just kinda… left? And I was about to go out the door he gave me his number and said to text him and that we should meet up some day and at that point I was a PUDDLE, ALL OVER THE FLOOR.”

 

“I love it when you ramble, it helps me remember that even geniuses don't make sense sometimes.”

 

"Wow thanks you're being so helpful."

 

"Shut up and text him."


	4. Of discoveries and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is when I start actually liking what I've written more or less. here have laf and herc realizing stuff and telling alex and john respectively and that shakes up their plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a comment so I posted this early. you know what to do

JOHN POV

 

“Whatever shall I do, Herc?”

 

“Are you thinking about that witty boy of yours again?”

 

“Yes! We’ve been texting for two days and he hasn’t asked me out yet!”

 

“Why don’t you ask him then?”

 

“I basically already did! I’m giving him space to decide what he wants to do, but I might be a bit impatient.”

 

“Okay, we’re ending phone time. Come have dinner. Is Thomas around?”

 

“Nah I think he went out to some fancy restaurant or something.”

 

“On a date so early after the breakup?”

 

“Oh, no, by himself. He mentioned something about pampering and how he deserves it.”

 

“He so deserves it.” 

 

“Totally. His ex is the biggest bitch. If he ever comes around here again I will punch him.”

 

“Good call.”

 

“Anyway, what do you want to have for dinner? I don’t think we have anything in the fridge.”

 

“And alas, there it is. The real reason why Thomas ran away.”

 

“That and he’s a fancy bitch. Now shut up and let’s order something.”

 

ALEX POV

 

“Alex, stop being pissy and ASK THE DAMN BOY OUT.”

 

“But Laf! What if he meant it in a different way? What if it was in a, god forbid, straight way??”

 

“Alexander Hamilton, this guy gave you his number after giving you some delicious pastries he baked himself, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That’s the single gayest thing any one individual has ever done. And I say that being a very gay individual myself.”

 

“I guess! But I have to say, as a very gay individual as well, I feel like that was a challenge.”

 

“Then ask him out and do gayer stuff with him!”

 

“Okay I will! But only because I’m overly competitive!”

 

“Eh, good enough.”

 

JOHN POV

 

“HERC HE JUST ASKED ME OUT”

 

“Dude, keep the food in your mouth. Chew, and swallow, and then talk.”

 

“Ah okay. Wait. So- What I was saying. He just asked me out. He wants to meet in the Greenpoint Av subway station at 7 tomorrow?”

 

“Gay.”

 

“Uh, yes, we established that. And you’ve got a boyfriend, Herc, please.”

 

“I do, and I’m gonna update him on witty boy who just asked you out.”

 

“His name is Alex.”

 

“Nice. My name is Hercules, so I win.”

 

“You always win weirdest name. You’re the best.”

 

“I am. Now let me call my boyfriend, a couple that gossips together stays together.”

 

LAFAYETTE POV

 

A whole minute after Alex sent his text and John very happily agreed, Lafayette got a phone call.

 

“Hey, love!”

 

“Hi babe. Guess what.”

 

“What? You sound happy.”

 

“John finally got asked out by witty boy! He’ll finally stop complaining about how cute the dude is and start the gushing, which, as you know, is my favourite part.”

 

I can practically hear John rolling his eyes all the way from here.

 

“That’s great! 

 

. . . 

 

Wait a minute. When did this happen?”

 

“Like, right now?”

 

“I can’t believe it. What’s witty boy’s name?”

 

“I think it’s Alex.”

 

“No way. Alex, what’s the name of this guy you just asked out?”

 

“Uh, John?”

 

“Herc. Your best friend is gonna date my roommate.”

 

“So the myth is true. All gay people know each other.”

 

“What are you waiting for, introduce me to Troye right this instant.”

 

“Can’t wait to meet Ellen.”

 

“Let’s go have dinner with Brendon Urie.”

 

“Tomorrow, now I need to freak out about this with John.”

 

JOHN POV

 

After Hercules hangs up, I ask him what was going all with Ellen and what are we supposed to freak out about because if we’re meeting her I need to know in advance, to be ready, and gay, and deserve her praise.

 

“John, do not freak out, we’re not meeting Ellen. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh my god we’re not?”

 

“No. But I have other news. You know Laf’s roommate?”

 

“Yeah? Alexander or someth- oh my fucking god there is no way.”

 

“Yes, there is, apparently.”

 

“So you know this guy? How is he? Does Laf think he likes me?”

 

“I’m not sure? But I have been reporting to Laf all you’ve been telling me and how you went from annoyed to fond to big like so I don’t know what witty boy may know now.”

 

“Okay then. I’m gonna breath now. This is fine.”

 

ALEX POV

 

“Well, Laf, my dear friend, I couldn’t help but listening in, seeing as you were right here and I have no concept of privacy, so what’s this about me dating Herc’s best friend?”

 

“You’re witty boy. I should have seen it sooner. I’m gonna start calling you that, it’s perfect.”

 

“What do you mean I’m witty boy?”

 

“You know Herc’s best friend? Curly long hair, freckles, his name is John?”

 

“Wait. You’re saying that John, whom I just asked out, is your boyfriend’s best friend? And also that he’s been talking about me? And he called me witty?”

 

“Wait a second. Herc told me John told him he’d given witty boy cinnamon rolls for him and his roommate. Where are my cinnamon rolls. Herc got none because they were for Thomas.”

 

“I may have eaten them, oops, sorry not sorry. They were too good. He gave me and not you guys? Aww. Gay.”

 

“Yeah, dude’s whipped. And so are you. Go on your date and kiss him already, Herc wants to hear him gush.”

 

I can physically  _ feel _ my blush at this point.

 

“I. Was gonna. That was the plan. Now. I will go and process. In my room. Undisturbed, Laf.”

 

“For once, I’ll listen.”

 

I go to my room and sit on the bed, trying to process all of this. To distract myself, I pull out my phone. Oh, a text from John. Yeah, we should talk.

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3 - Hey

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3  - Has Laf spilled much?

 

A.H - Witty boy, huh?

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3 \- Okay then. Cool. This is fine.

 

A.H - Yeah, it is. A bit crazy, but I think I like the telenovela aspect a bit

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3  \- Ha

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3  \- I think Herc might be enjoying it more than me, but I can always appreciate drama

 

A.H - Hey, what about we advance our date a bit? 

 

A.H - I think it’d be good to talk in person. 

 

A.H - Let’s meet in front of your shop 

 

A.H - And take a walk or something?

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3  \- I’d be down for that. 

 

WHY AM I SO GAY<3  \- Be there in half an hour, witty boy

 

A.H - Owning up to it I see

 

A.H - See you then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nExt chapter is exciting


	5. Of hurries and firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet thomas!! he's not so nice!

JOHN POV

 

“Herc I need to be in the shower five minutes ago.”

 

“Dude just get in there. I’ll pick out an outfit for you.”

 

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

 

“Yeah. After you leave I’m gonna clear out, give you your space.”

 

“You’re the best!”, I shout, already in the bathroom, half undressed.

 

After a quick shower, I get dressed and I blowdry my hair. I decide to let it loose, as for some deity’s will it actually looks nice. I add some finishing touches and head out the door, finding Herc smiling at his phone on my way out.

 

“Did you know Alex kept all the cinnamon rolls to himself? Greedy bastard.”

 

“Not the time, Herc! Bye!”

 

“Bye! You look great! Smooch him!”

 

I smirk. Maybe I will.

 

I walk fast, until I’m two streets away and realize it’s only been twenty minutes of the promised half hour. I let out a relieved sigh. I’m not late. 

 

I still run the rest of the way, though, and when I get there I see him, he’s also early. He sees me and he smiles and that’s all I want him to do now, smile. I don’t stop until I’m right in front of him, and I might have miscalculated but I’m very close to his face now, I can see his blush (and he mine, I’m sure).

 

“Hey”, he whispers. Only I hear him, the street is empty but he said it so quietly. I don’t answer.

 

I just kiss him.

 

And he kisses back, after a second. Yes, I can feel his hand on the back of my neck, demanding closeness.

 

Slowly, I pull away.

 

“Hi”, I say back

 

He laughs, takes my hand in his. I squeeze it. He looks me in the eye before he talks and my heart skips a beat.

 

“I was coming here with the intent to talk but I can’t seem to remember what about.”

 

“Oh, have I distracted you?”

 

“Definitely, but it’s okay.”

 

“Good. That was the goal. Making you forget everything Laf said.”

 

“It was working, until this very second.”

 

“Yes? Maybe I’ll have to repeat, then.”

 

“You won’t have to.”

 

And this time he kisses me. 

 

Wow. 

 

“I could get used to this.”

 

“That good, huh?”

 

“Honestly yes. You’re a great kisser, John.”

 

“You too, Alex.”

 

“It’s witty boy for you, mister.”

 

“You know what? I was gonna invite you into my home so you wouldn’t have to stay here in the cold, because Herc left my apartment as I did and have no doubt that he’ll be at yours screwing Laf at this point, but I think I’ll reconsider.”

 

“I’m not gonna take it back, it’s adorable.”

 

“Okay, you exploited praise hungry side by saying it’s adorable. Come, this way.”

 

We walk fast, both pumped with adrenaline. He takes my hand, butterflies.

 

“I’m properly excited now. Not even out first day and you’re already taking me home.”

 

“Shut up! It’s only because Laf and Herc are definitely fucking.”

 

“It’s a bit weird to hear you calling him Laf, honestly. I’ll start calling him Gilbert so I still feel special.”

 

“Oh, he’s gonna kill you.”

 

“Possibly.”

 

“We’re here, but don’t let that stop you from plotting your own murder.”

 

“You might have to resort to your distraction technique.”

 

“Oh, I will.”

 

We’re kissing the second we’re at the other side of the door. That’s weird, why are the doors open-

 

“John what the fuck?”

 

Oh shit. 

 

“Heyyy Thomas how are you doing? I didn’t know you’d be here so soon?”

 

“It’s 11 pm. I wasn’t gonna stay at the restaurant drinking and I sure wasn’t gonna go out on my own. For fucks sake, can you get this guy out, I need to talk.”

 

Alex let my hand go and looked at me.

 

“I can go if you want.”

 

Thomas raised his hands in the air.

 

“Thank you, ass.”

 

Alex is already shutting the door, almost.

 

“Wait, I’ll walk you out.”

 

I take his hand and he’s quiet until we’re outside the apartment building.

 

“I’m sorry, this is not the way I wanted to meet your roommate, now he’s gonna hate me. I’m sorry.”

 

“He’s just sensitive, he went through a bad breakup recently. It’s not because of you. I should have calculated better, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“We’re still up for tomorrow?”

 

His face lights up.

 

“Yes! I’m gonna woo you.”

 

“You’ve done that already, dummy.”

 

“I thought I was witty.”

 

“You are and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

I kiss him, and with a smile he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this and usually I like to edit things but I didn't this time so let's see how this goes welp
> 
> so yeah this is all I had written. I'm gonna be worse at updating and I apologise in advance
> 
> quick note there is NOT gonna be smut I can't write it so

**Author's Note:**

> i am so bad at actually writing new stuff because i have no idea where the plot will go and I absolutely suck at conflict, but I have a couple of chapters written ahead this time so hopefully all will be well


End file.
